Funhouse
by xXxMoonlightLilyxXx
Summary: Steve and Holly had been going out for several years, but his love towards her has slowly been fading away. While Holly is gone on a business trip Steve soon discovers a hidden love for his friend Ryanimay. He finally finds love, but will Holly's furious return break Steve beyond repair? Warnings: abuse and boyxboy. RyanimayxSteve Based off of the Quest Crew. No flames please! R


**Funhouse**

A Quest Crew "short" story

Characters: Steve, Ryanimay, Holly Ann, and possibly a little Hok somewhere in there

Pairing: Steve/Ryanimay

**WARNING:** I do not own P!nk, or the songs from her album that inspired me to write this story, and I do not own Quest Crew either.

Chapter 1: So What

The sound of growling vehicles and people howling at the morning traffic filled the musky air of Los Angeles. The rare forms of life among the metal and concrete environment chirped to the welcoming light crawling over the hillside in the distance. The faint rays stretching across the busy land brought a warm morning to some, and a rude awakening to others.

Up in a small, yet cozy apartment, out of the thousands that the residents of the golden state called home, lied a small spikey-haired figure wrapped in a sea of sheets. Out of the mass the gentle rays warmed the spots of skin that peeked out of the layers. The young man was wrapped up like a caterpillar in a cocoon, just starting to poke its way out of its confinements for the past several weeks. The warmth of the sun spread throughout the boy's body and caused his heavy chocolate eyes to sluggishly peek open.

At first the sunlight was blinding and the boy quickly shut his eyes to keep the rays from stinging his fragile vision, but with his body gradually waking up each second as the time went on, he cracked them open again and let his sight adjust to the morning light. Steve lolled on his plush mattress, breathing in the fresh smell of lavender that the sheets still held from last night's wash. The young dancer painstakingly lifted up his head, as if it was being weighed down by forces of gravity, until he gave up and let it fall down back into the plush pillow in defeat. He did not want to get up.

Usually, with most foggy mornings the spikey-haired boy would find himself out of bed the instant the sun shined through his window. He would jump to his feet, with a little skip in his step, to welcome his little Shiba Inu puppy Eevee good morning. He would feed the small mass of golden fuzz and fix him his favorite breakfast. Two scrambled eggs with warm, gooey cheese trickling down the golden mass; two slices of whole wheat toast, with butter helping to give the crunchy snack a soft scrumptious texture; four slices of thick juicy bacon, two for him and two for Eevee, and a refreshing glass of cold milk. He would sit down at his clear glass table, which was one of the few things, his parent's passed on to him from home, and scarf down his breakfast while he woke up to the sound of the little dog snacking on her strips of bacon, and the reporters from ESPN giving him the heads up on his favorite sports team, the Los Angeles Lakers basketball team.

However, he was far from being in the mood to do any of his daily morning activities today, because today was the day his girlfriend Holly Ann was coming home. Before, as in three months ago, Steve would've been jumping for joy at the arrival of the day for his girlfriend's return, taking a shower, brushing the pup, and even cleaning the house, which is a thought the young dancer rarely even allows to cross his mind. Today though his girlfriend coming home is like the apocalypse knocking at his front door. In short, his world was going to end.

Holly Ann had been gone for three months on a business trip that had sent her all over the country, talking to different make-up companies, and trying to get herself a decent job. Since, giving away make-up products online, and showing make-up tutorials on YouTube doesn't exactly bring in enough money to pay the monthly bills. Plus, through the rare short text messages he received from her, since the day she left, and the even rarer phone calls where her voice sounds choked up and small, as if she had just finished sobbing before she called him, Steve could tell that the trip had gone unsuccessful. That meant that there was a very worn out and stressful young woman waiting to come through their front door.

However, due to her absence, Steve had started hanging around with his friends more, and catch up on some familiar faces he hadn't seen in a while. One day, about a week after Holly Ann left for her heart wrenching voyage, the young dancer met up with his longtime friend Ryanimay. The two men had been friends since high school, and although the two weren't the closest in the bunch of their tight knit group, they still had a special bond that only the two shared. The spikey-haired boy met up with Ryanimay for lunch at their favorite local restaurant, Kogens, and stuffed their faces with sushi, chicken, rolls, rice, and anything else the chefs could muster up in their compact kitchen. Other than stuffing their faces the two talked and caught up with each other on their crazy lives in the big city. That day Steve hadn't noticed before that he missed, and admired, a lot of things about his childhood friend.

First, when the two men were talking Steve was eager to hear every word his Filipino friend had to say, and not just to hear how his friend had been doing since he'd last seen him, but strangely to continue listening to the sound of his voice. The young dancer actually missed the low, smooth tone to his friend's voice, and was about as addicted to it as Pooh Bear was to honey. Also, the spikey-haired boy was aware of every twist and flex each muscle made on his friend's lean and quite well built body. From the small flex his muscles made when he picked up the fork to impale the orange chicken in front of him to watching his hand gestures work every well-defined muscle in his arms and chest as the Filipino yakked about the time he fell off the stage at a LMFAO concert. Plus, when the two were ever eating whatever the waitress dumped onto their table he couldn't break his eyes away from his childhood friend as he was eating. It was as if Steve's eyes were glued to the tall man as he was slurping down his mass of noodles or stuffing his face with the assortment of sushi they ordered. Every action seemed so addicting to watch, and as disturbed as the young dancer felt with looking at his friend while he was eating he couldn't look away. Somebody could've just come up out of nowhere and punched the young man in the face, and he was almost positive that he would've remained unphased with his eyes still glued to his friend, with the acceptation of a bright red spot forming on his cheek. The lunch wasn't even the end of it.

Afterwards, the two men had decided to go see a new movie that had just come out. It was called "The Human Centipede 2." Steve had already seen the first one, and had sworn the movie had eternally scarred his soul for life, however; Ryanimay did not know about that, at least, not the scarred for life part. The Filipino did find the movie highly disturbing and terrifying, but he was also extremely tempted to see the second one, as if the devil had possessed him to bear another creation of his. The young dancer, at the time when they were making the plans, had tried to convince his friend to see another movie, stating that the horror film was said to be 'disappointing' to those who had already seen it, and 'a waste of their time and money.' However, his reviews were fake and his childhood friend's were real. The ones where people said they 'shit themselves senseless' throughout the entire film.

In other words, Steve had to spend 91 minutes in paralyzing fear since the first scene came upon the screen. The movie was horrifying enough, with the chilling plot and the bloodcurdling screams from the 'actors,' however; what made the situation much worse was when an extremely disturbing scene came up out of nowhere, and literally caused the spikey-haired boy to scream and jump into the Filipino's lap and cling to his neck for dear life, shaking like a leaf. At the time, he didn't know what he was thinking. He just wanted to cling onto someone, or even something, just to help endure the horrendous, and totally 'unrealistic,' movie scene taking place in front of him. It wasn't until about ten seconds later that the situation he had put himself into finally clicked in his head, and his face had bolted up with tears racing down his cheeks, meeting the pair of wide dark brown eyes staring right at him. The situation had made his gut wrench, his tears turn into waterfalls, and his quivering lips let out a chocked sob, and yet; he strangely felt hot and comfortable all over when he was lying in Ryanimay's lap. He felt safe and secure, like the movie wasn't even there anymore, and the bloodcurdling screams where only echoing away into the back of his mind. But, it wasn't the movie that was scaring him anymore. It was his friend's reaction.

Ryanimay still hadn't moved a muscle when the scene had happened. It was as if his friend thought that if he moved even an inch the whole building would explode. The spikey-haired boy had felt his cheeks burning when he looked at the tall man's face. Gazing at the scruffy beard that wrapped around his friend's chin, the way his lips were parted ever so slightly that he could feel his hot breath on his face with a slight aroma of the buttery popcorn they had been snacking on; how his dark brown eyes were glued to him and only him at the time, like his were when they were at the restaurant; and how his cheeks were flushed as he was frozen in his current and very awkward position. Wait, flushed! Yes, the Filipino's face was flushed.

At the time, Steve had felt like he had just made one of the most awkward scenes in human history and had tried to fix the mistake he had made with the most pathetic approach ever.

"S-Sorry," the young dancer mumbled, "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to. The s-scene just c-came out of n-nowhere…"

The scene had left him at a loss of words. He was embarrassed, scared, and more than anything, confused at his unexpected reaction towards the situation. However, when the spikey-haired boy had started to move out his friend's comfortable lap, shockingly, a hand had rested upon his back and stopped him. It was the most surprising thing Steve had ever expected at the time, and to this day he still debates as to what coaxed the tall man to have made the sudden approach. But, the hand had pushed the young dancer back into the Filipino's lap and started running comforting circles along the shaking boy's form. Ryanimay looked down upon his childhood friend and smiled a smile that Steve had sworn made his heart melt in his friend's warm embrace, and had secured not only a future, but unspoken words that would later change everything in the two men's young lives.

Ever since that day, and the event at the movies, Steve and Ryanimay had started hanging out more often. What had turned into weekly hangouts soon turned into daily hangouts, and what turned into daily hangouts soon turned into one of the two spending the night at the other's home. The young dancer couldn't say where the feelings had suddenly come from. They just hit him like a side kick to the face, hard and straight the point. He originally thought that maybe he had been missing Holly Ann so much that he suddenly needed a similar kind of affection from someone else to help with the empty feelings, while she was gone. However, that was quickly proven wrong when the two men shared their first kiss. That was definitely not planned.

It was about a month after Holly had left and the two were at the Quest Studio, just playing some music and dancing around in one of the open dance rooms, not caring if anyone saw them and thought that they looked like fours year old trying to learn the samba. They were dancing along to a Michael Jackson song, "Wanna Be Startin' Something," and Steve could say that he was having _way_ too much fun when a Latin twist to the song came up and he let his mind go blank, and his hips do the talking. While the young dancer was shaking his ass, and moving his hips around, he turned his head to see his Filipino friend frozen where he was, staring at him. As if Steve's Latin flair put the poor guy in some sort of trance.

At the time, the spikey-haired boy had thought it was funny seeing his tall friend react that way towards him, and even laughed at the priceless expression on his friend's face. The crew did crazy stuff like this all the time, whether it was in privacy or on national TV. Heck, the crew pulled D-trix's pants down during one of their performances when they were on America's Best Dance Crew, so this was nothing unusual to him or Ryanimay, but the next thing he knew when he turned around the Filipino had moved from one side of the room to completely in front of him, and needless to say, incredibly close. Steve was shocked at the sudden change in position by him, but before he could have let anything slip past his lips they were captured by his friend's. The kiss was short, simple, unexpected, yet it felt like the most perfect experience in the world. Ryanimay's lips were soft and inviting, and their lips fit perfectly together. He swore he was floating on air, and that they were the only two people in the world, and that to Ryanimay, he was the only one that mattered to him.

When Ryanimay had pulled away all that was shared between the two men were two identically cheerful smiles and a flood of incredible emotions filling them up inside before the Filipino dived down to seal the distance between them once again.

The young dancer did feel guilty at the time, with all the sudden realizations that had been going on, and the fact that he felt like he was cheating on Holly Ann, but it proved a lot of things in such a short amount of time. One, Steve was gay. Two, he was in love with his friend Ryanimay. Three, he was not, and may have never even been, in love with his "girlfriend" Holly Ann.

As of now, Steve and Ryanimay have been going out for about two months. They've already told their friends, spared their families for now, and so far everyone's' reactions had been the same. Shocking, but accepting. Everyone was happy for them, and wished them the best. The biggest obstacle in the two's paths was Holly Ann. The young dancer had to tell the young woman that he fell in love with his best friend, while she was gone, and he wants to break up with her. The spikey-haired boy sighed and rubbed his sore eyes with his palms, overwhelmed with all the change that had gone on in just the past 3 months.

Three days ago, Steve told his boyfriend that he would tell Holly Ann all about the recent events that had happened the second she got home, and that he wanted some time to brace himself for the inevitable impact. However, no matter how much time the young dancer gave himself to prepare for the heart wrenching future, he always felt like he would never be fully prepared for it.

Deciding not to spend another moment in anxiety and despair the spikey-haired boy lifted himself off the giant mattress and slipped out of bed. His door creaked open to a long gray hallway that guided him down to his kitchen. There, the familiar jingle of dog tags chiming together presented the spikey-haired boy to the young, playful ball of fur. Steve instantly felt a smile spread across his face, and a warm feeling surround him, as he bent down to pet the tiny pup that was more than eager to see him.

"Good morning, girl. You sleep good?" The young dancer asked sleepily. Eevee just wagged her tiny coiled tail and bounced excitedly around the young man as he chuckled at her boundless energy, even in the early morning.

Steve got up and stumbled to the kitchen, deciphering what substance he wanted to put into his stomach this morning. He did not feel hungry at all, but knew better than to skip out on a meal. Not feeling his usual crave for his favorite breakfast meal, that typically would've given the young man a bright and cheerful way to start his day, the young dancer opened one of the chestnut cabinets and grabbed himself a box of Frootloops cereal. After setting the colorful box down on the marble counter Steve then reached into another cabinet to retrieve a bowl, and then a spoon, to help him gulp down the unappitizing meal before him.

He set the small bowl down and poured the vibrant colored loops into the dish. Setting it aside, he pulled out the container encompassing the cool refreshing liquid inside, from the fridge, and added it to his meal. Carrying the bowl to the glass table, the young dancer stopped by the Shiba Inu puppy's tiny dishes, and refilled them with kibble and fresh water. Finally settling down upon the squeaky chair Steve grabbed the remote, flipped on the TV, and began to slowly nibble at his cereal.

Completely uninterested in the show displayed before him the young dancer just kept his eyes glued to his food, seeing that nothing else was capturing his attention. The sounds of Eevee crunching on her dog food, and the random reporters gossiping about last night's big game were all that filled the silence within the tiny apartment. Steve sighed and set his spoon down in the mess of soggy loops, losing interest in eating, and instead running through his head the heart wrenching event that was going to unfold today. He dreaded the moment more than anything, not wanting to see, talk, or interact with Holly Ann at all. His worst fear would be his soon to be ex-girlfriend break down in a sea of tears and shriek that she never wanted to see or hear from the young dancer again. The two had been friends, even before they went out together. He only prayed that she would accept the unexpected change and still choose to be friends with him. Of course, by the look of how crazy things have been going in both the young adults' lives, during the past 3 months, he hopes felt futile.

Suddenly, the spikey-haired boy's pant pocket started vibrating, indicating that someone had probably texted him. His hand indolently reached into his pocket and pulled out his sleek black iPhone.

_Ryanimay: Good morning love, how r u feeling? _

Steve smiled warmly at the text before him. The Filipino had been keeping in touch with the young man thorough texts, and even phone calls, since the day he told him that he wanted a few days to prepare for Holly Ann's arrival. The small means of communication were nothing like their conversations were when they were face to face, where the young man could see the gleam in his dark brown eyes only meant for him, witness the smile and pink flush he always put on his face whenever he made the cutest puppy dog eyes, or get embraced by the strong loving arms of his lover. But, for now, having any form of communication was good enough for him. The spikey-haired boy started tapping at the tiny keyboard on his phone to reply to his boyfriend's text.

_Steve: Okay, I'm just really worried about Holly coming home today. I don't want things to turn out bad between us…_

Steve sighed as he pressed the send button and waited for the Filipino's reply, picking up his spoon and attempting to eat his cereal again.

_Buzz! _

_Ryanimay: Don't worry Steve. Everything will be fine, I promise :) What time did she say she was goin 2 b home?_

The young dancer bit his lip, remembering the time she told him exactly a few days ago, like the message was imbedded in the back of his head.

_Steve: She told me a couple days ago that she'd be home around noon… And it's already 10:30! I'm really nervous about this. What if she gets extremely upset? What if she doesn't accept the news? What if she doesn't even believe me?!_

The spikey-haired boy's hands were slightly trembling as he pressed the send button, thinking over all the "what if's" towards the upcoming situation. What if Holly Ann did get really upset by the news? Steve didn't think he could bare the sight of his "girlfriend" sobbing over the end of their 3 year relationship. And, what if she doesn't accept the news? The second the news slips from his lips could be the second the young woman screams harsh and cruel words at him, like "queer" or "fag." And, what if she doesn't even believe a word he says? Then things would really get ugly because then he would have to probably pull together some close friends, and his boyfriend, to unfortunately prove her wrong, and break the news more harshly. What if, what if, what if?! That's all the young dancer could think about, the "what ifs!" Why did things have to become so complicated? Why couldn't life have just shown him the signs of his and Ryanimay's relationship before he went out with Holly? Why was he in love with guys? Why was he driving himself insane with all these questions? Why, why, why-

_Buzz!_

The sleek screen, to young dancer's iPhone, lit up with the Filipino's reply.

_Ryanimay: Steve, u hav got to stop worryin about the 'what ifs.' It doesnt do u any good. So what if Holly gets upset by the news? So what if she doesnt accept us? So what if she doesnt believe a word you say? We will get through this no matter wat she throws at us, n we will get through this together. Stop worryin yourself baby._

Steve smiled as he read the text. Ryanimay was right. Instead of dwelling on the "what if's" the young dancer should be thinking more on the "so what's." So what if Holly Ann got upset? She was probably going to get upset, nonetheless; and he couldn't control how he handled her emotions towards the situation. And, so what if she doesn't accept Steve and Ryanimay's relationship? The realization between him and the Filipino was one of the greatest things he had experienced in his entire life. He wouldn't trade the feeling for the world. And, so what if she didn't believe a word he said when he told her the news? Like his boyfriend said they would get through this together, no matter what Holly threw at them, and that was enough comfort to ease the young dancer's worries for now.

Besides, for as long as Steve could remember, he and Holly's relationship had become very stagnant over the past year. The two used to be gaga over each other, like some crazy fan girl over the new Justin Bieber album release. They went to Disneyland together, went out to eat together, cuddled together, and even went to an extreme martial arts tournament in Los Angeles to see the men their kick each other's asses together. It was like the two were hit by a whole sack of cupid's arrows, they couldn't get enough of each other. Then suddenly, everything came to a screeching halt. The adoring feelings the spikey-haired boy once felt before for the girl vanished. It was almost as if they were never even there to begin with. He assumed Cupid just wanted his arrows back and yanked them all out of his ass, but the tender feelings he once shared with Holly were gone. He just didn't feel a really special connection between them anymore. All the things they did before became rare outings, and even when they did do them Steve just felt uncomfortable and bored at all of them.

The young dancer did consider, way before Holly had left on her business trip, that maybe he should just break up with her. But, he felt so bad because Holly still felt like a love-struck lovebird and thought that she was the luckiest girl in the world. Steve still wanted to give her a chance because the young woman didn't deserve the sudden heartbreak after all they've been through, although; that is where they're heading now. So, the spikey-haired boy kept the relationship going, and when Holly announced her big business trip coming up a few months earlier, he decided to still keep it up and see if some time away from his "girlfriend" would bring back the once affectionate emotions he had towards her. Of course, he got himself here.

Taking a deep breath Steve sighed as he looked at the reality of the situation. As much as he was going to dread Holly Ann's return, and the horrific announcement, he couldn't hide from the results of it. The love is gone, it's been gone, and the spikey-haired boy knows that it's never coming back.

Looking back at the phone the young dancer typed back a reply, but this time with a smile on his face, feeling much better about the situation.

_Steve: You're right Ryan. I shouldn't be worrying so much. Whatever happens is meant to happen and I can't stop it, so I might as well brace for it. Thanks, you're the best :) I'm going to go take a shower before she gets home so I'll talk to you later._

_Buzz!_

_Ryanimay: No problem baby. Text me when u finish tellin her the news 2 let me know how it went. I love you 3 Ttyl! :) _

Steve always loved how even though his boyfriend's texting was about a chopped up as a second graders grammar, he always spelled out 'I love you.' As if it didn't deserve to be cut up like that.

_Steve: I will. Love you too :) Bye._

The young dancer set the phone back down on the glass table and leaned back to stretch out his still slightly tense body.

"Time to go take a shower," the spikey-haired boy said to himself. And, with that he got up from the chair, put his breakfast remains in the sink, and walked down the hallway towards the bathroom.

The door leading to the bathroom swung open, and hot steam rushed out of the room like smoke escaping out of a burning building. Steve strode out wearing his favorite Quest Crew t-shirt, with the logo of his crew hugging onto the comfortable black cloth, and a pair of long navy blue jeans

The young dancer walked down the hallway. Upon entering the kitchen his eyes gaze down upon a little sleeping pup curled up on her plush violet bed, with a snagged rope toy hanging out of her mouth. Steve chuckled at the scene before him. Arriving at the glass table the young dancer noticed the screen to his phone was lit up, revealing a message placed upon the face of the device.

_ Holly…_

The young dancer felt his body tense at the sight the message from his girlfriend, and the feeling of the long awaited event approaching like a prowling wild cat. The spikey-haired boy hesitantly reached down for the black device, and began to slowly read the message he received.

_ At 11:45…_

_Holly: Hey Steve, I'm almost home. I'm just stuck in some LA traffic. Grrrrrrrrrr! Haha, see you soon :)_

Steve could feel is palms become moist and tremble as he finished reading the text before him. Holly was almost home… The young dancer took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself down, yet even after many attempts his body was still shaking considerably. He slipped the phone into his pocket and stumbled over to the living room next door, where he fell back onto the soft black couch that lied against the pale wall. The spikey-haired boy continued to try and calm himself down with deep, steady breathing. He did not want to look like a nervous wreck when, his soon to be ex-girlfriend, got home.

_Calm down,_ he told himself, _you have to calm down. Remember what Ryan said. Don't think about the 'what if's' think about the 'so what's.' You can do this. You can do this. Just relax…_

Overtime Steve felt his mind start to relax and his body begin resting limply against the sofa. A small smile spread on his face as he was finally allowing his body to become calm before the storm. Leaning his head back, the young dancer closed his eyes and let the silence of the house sooth him from the tension.

Suddenly, the faint sound of feet padding down the hallway could be heard. The spikey-haired boy remained where he was laid on the couch, attempting to block out the noise, and give his mind some time to recover from his earlier mental breakdown. Yet, the footsteps only grew louder and louder, closer and closer, until the sound of a key being imbedded into the lock of the apartment could be heard, and the door knob started to wiggle.

Steve's eyes shot open at the sound of the golden knob twisting and turning, trying to pry open the old apartment door. At that time, the young dancer's heart was punching against his aching rib cage, trying to break free from the agonizing chamber, and pray that there possibly was a sign of relief waiting on the other side. His palms went from being moist to his whole body becoming drenched, and the thin fabric of his shirt began clinging to his sweaty form. His breaths went from smooth, concentrated, and rhythmic to rapid, uncontrollable gasps for air; as if he was under water and just broke through the surface begging for oxygen to fill his lungs. His body was now trembling immensely, making Steve swear that there just had to be a small earthquake going on at the time. No human being should be trembling this much, on their own, without some sort of interference.

_Calm down, calm down. You have got to calm down. It's going to be alright. It's going to work out. You just have to calm down. Breathe, slow and steady, just breathe, in and out. Come on. You can do this. It isn't hard. You just have to CALM DOWN!..._

As Steve attempted to calm his shaking form the sound of a small _click!_ and a slow eerie screeching of a door creaking open, could be heard in the distance. The young dancer felt too paralyzed to look up, but slowly his eyes crawled up towards the scene before him.

The white, beaten door was slightly cracked open, revealing a dark setting behind it, as if it were the doorway into the unknown. And, peering out of the shadows was a pair deep brown orbs, appearing to glow within the dark surroundings. A pair of thin pink lips were revealed by the light emitted from within the small apartment. A thin pale face was exposed by the harsh natural light as it appeared from behind the doorway.

Soon the 'so what's' dashed out of the young dancer's mind, like a herd of frightened deer, leaving him to briskly becoming engulfed by the sea of 'what if's' all over again. The young dancer tried to cling onto them, afraid to lose his grip on the only comfort he had to face the situation with, to the hellish current surging within his mind. But, it was as if the words slipped from his grasp, leaving his palms empty and clenching in fear. He felt alone, scared, and suffocating in the now tiny space. Finding himself now clawing away through the dark waters of his mind, trying to find if there were any possible remains of the comforting words his boyfriend had once spoken to him. Only this time, he didn't think the once encouraging thoughts would be resurfacing any time soon.


End file.
